


Fairy Tail Commission: The Marriage Proposal

by ED3765



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, F/F, Kidnapped, Tape gagged, kidnap, tape gag, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a loving commission based on :iconmirajanelover:'s OC Danielle which is also based on this pic here: https://www.deviantart.com/mirajanelover/art/Mirajane-And-Danielle-07-754868024I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used.
Relationships: Mirajane Strauss/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Fairy Tail Commission: The Marriage Proposal

"It's so pretty!" Lisanna cried out giddy as she couldn’t hold back her excitement. 

"Now there is a rock that would make me drunk with joy!" Cana remarked happily. 

"I suppose it’s alright, but I would expect better," Evergreen stated even though she was impressed by it. 

"I know she will love it," Erza stated. 

"Oh Gray, when will he give Juvia such a stone?" Juvia cried out blushing deeply. 

"It's wonderful, you two will be very happy, I just know it!" Markov chimed in with the group as Danielle, Mirajane’s lover was holding a red ring box. Within the box was a golden ring with a shimmering diamond on top which its gold and shimmering glow would even put Natsu's brightest flames to shame. 

"I know! I've been working missions nonstop to buy this, now how to give it to her?" Danielle wondered as Lucy, Levy and Wendy were currently shopping with Mirajane, the trio knowing of the ring and were just as excited for them. Which their mission today was to keep Mirajane blissfully unaware of it till Danielle could get help figuring out how to propose to her lover. 

"I know my sister would love a nice night by the river as you give it to her!" Lisanna suggested. 

"Please, a nice strong drink with it in the bottom of the mug is the only way!" Cana stated. 

"Juvia thinks you should just let Gray have it so he can give it to Juvia!" Juvia stated joylessly though a few of the members pulled her from the conversation. 

"I just don't know..." Danielle muttered as a visitor soon arrived, Meredy of Crime Sorcière.

"Hi everyone! What’s going on in here?" she called out as the members happily greeted her as she soon learned about Danielle’s wedding ring. "Ooooh, so pretty! You two will be very happy!" she happily congratulated her and soon had an idea. "Say, I got something, one of which Mirajane will never turn down," Meredy assured them as Danielle listened to her plan and smirked happily. 

\------

"To think bandits would be bothering people so far out here on the coastline..." Mirajane remarked as she walked with Meredy and Danielle to the destination spot. 

"I know, such a crime!" Meredy remarked as Danielle did her best to contain her nervousness and excitement for what was coming. There were actually no bandits out here, but just a good way to get Mirajane out and alone while everyone back home prepared for the ceremony that would soon follow.

"So, you said these bandits tend to steal near nighttime?" Mirajane asked as Meredy nodded her head. 

"Yep, near sundown when things are most beautiful," Meredy said as Danielle squirmed a bit, wanting to get the proposal over with already. 

"Then how about we swap into the swimsuits we brought and wait it out in style?" Mirajane suggested as Meredy and Danielle glanced at one another and nodded their heads. 

"Sure!" they agreed as they soon located a hidden part of the beach, allowing them to swap out of their current outfits and into their swimsuits. 

For Meredy she dawned a light hot pink two-piece swimsuit that was a bit thin around the edges to show off more of her skin. For Danielle and Mirajane, they both clad themselves in similar outfits consisting of a swimsuit tub top with a ring in the middle and the ends knotted behind their back. With a sash like bottom that hugged their waist with a thin swimsuit bottom which for Danielle was bright red while Mirajane’s was a deep blue. 

"It is a great day for a tan, ladies!" Meredy called out to them as Mirajane nodded while Danielle rested her hand on a hidden pocket in her swimsuit, that contained the ring box, not wanting to go far without it. "Now then, let's-" Meredy began to say while taking a step forward as she suddenly sunk into the sand, a wide hole opening up which swallowed her up whole.

"Meredy!" both Mirajane and Danielle cried out as they rushed forward, though they quickly got entangled in a net that sprung up not far from the hole Meredy fell down, rendering all three of them helpless. 

"Wh-What is this?!" Danielle cried out. 

"It's blocking my magic!" Mirajane cried out as there was several dark chuckles as the women were soon surrounded by some low life looking men. 

"Hehehe! Caught us some nice ones today!" one of them called out as Mirajane glared as Danielle sweat dropped. 

"These must be the bandits!" Mirajane cried out as Danielle laughed nervously. 

"Ye-Yeah..." she muttered not believing their little fib to get Mirajane out here to be true as before long all three women were dragged off to a docked pirate ship not far off. 

\-------

"Mfmfmrph!" the trio grunted out as they were pushed roughly onto the pirate ship, all three of them hand their wrists bound behind their back tightly with green rope. More green rope wrapping above and below their breasts which made them puff out a bit more into their swimsuit tops as a strip of brownish tape rested firmly over their lips, to ensure they couldn't cry out for help. Once on the ship, they were soon led to the center of the deck, near the mast as they were forced to their knees. 

"Grmrprh!" Mirajane glared up at them for treating them so roughly as both Danielle and Meredy looked rather nervous. 

"Gerhahaha! What do we have here men?" A tall pirate who look to be the captain said while coming into view. "Aaahhhh, what a nice catch today mateys!" he said as the women glared at the captain. "Did you find anything of interest?" 

"They won't tell us where they left their stuff, but we did find this on them!" one of them said handing the red ring box over to the captain. Which Mirajane looked on at it confused as to where that came from while both Meredy and Danielle looked panicked, Danielle looking even more distraught and horrified that they had it.

"What is this little thing? Some trinket box? Bah, a bigger haul would be nice..." the captain said placing it into his pocket as Danielle glared on at him as her rope bonds strained loudly. "Now haul them below and make them talk on where the rest of their stuff is, we need to ship off soon!" he ordered as the women grunted as they were forced to their feet and forced to the brig below. 

“Mrphrpmm!” they all grunted back at their captors, at their rough treatment as they soon vanished below the deck. 

\-------

"Alright you lasses! Talk! Where did you keep your things? Hopefully valuable things!" the pirate crew chuckled at them as they were all forced to sit on the musty floorboards, their tape gags painfully removed leaving a red mark across their lips. 

"Pigs! Release us if you know what is good for you!" Meredy glared at them as they merely chuckled back. 

"Like three random lasses can do anything to us! Neither of you can do jack to us while you are bound with that anti magic rope, so just talk and maybe we'll play with you nicely hehehe!" they grinned at them as Mirajane became irked at how they were treated.

"Sorry, we didn't bring anything with us..." Mirajane said while glaring at the men who scowled at the women as none of them seem to be hiding anything more. 

"Then we will come up with other ways of getting more value out of you!" they all chuckled and grinned as they headed back up top. 

"You alright Mirajane?" Danielle asked concerned as Mirajane nodded her head. 

"I'm fine, just my pride being wounded is all, seems these ropes are disrupting my magic flow..." she grunted while squirming a bit. 

"Same!" Meredy grunted also struggling in the ropes, the women testing and squirming within their bonds that strained to their struggles, doing their best to escape as they took care to not let their tops pop off while squirming. “Gaah! So humiliating to be tied up like this!” Meredy remarked as Danielle had to do something before the ring was lost. 

"Give me your hands Mira! I think I can get them free..." Danielle said as the two lovers placed themselves back to back. Danielle managing to feel out Mirajane's bonds, though her hand seem to press in some sensitive areas. 

"Gaaa! D-Danielle!" Mirajane gasped out with a blush with Danielle also blushing. 

"Now is not the time to be lovey dovey!" Meredy said concerned as she kept her eye on the stairs, their pirate hosts due to return any moment. 

"Sorry..." Danielle said even though she didn't fully mean it as she finally felt out and got to work on Mirajane's wrist bonds. With some work and careful tugging, she finally got the rope to go loose and finally slack away. 

"Yes!" Mirajane said as she was able to wiggle off the ropes over her upper body and free her legs, the moment the rope was off she quickly used her demon soul take over and instantly free her two friends. 

"Time for some payback!" Meredy said while rubbing her wrists. 

"Indeed, excuse the screams..." Mirajane said in a devilish tone as she slowly made her way up top as Meredy noticed the air in the brig growing cold as she glanced over to see an irritated looking Danielle. 

"Wh-Where you going Danielle?" Meredy asked as Danielle was cracking her knuckles with a cold and terrifying look on her face. 

"Oh, just going to pay the captain a visit is all..." she said following Mirajane up top, before long Meredy began to hear the cries of little girls from all the pirate men, followed by water splashes and bones breaking. 

"They are going overboard..." she remarked with a sweat drop as Meredy hurried up top to ensure no one was killed by accident. 

\--------

"Well that's taken care of," Mirajane happily said as the local Magic Knights carried away the beaten-up pirates as the sun began to set on the horizon covering them all with a soft orange glow. "Still though Meredy, shouldn't the mission have said pirates instead of bandits?" 

"Eh? Well ummm..." Meredy muttered while rubbing the back of her head nervously as Danielle now brought attention to herself. 

"Mira dear, the fact is, there was supposed to never be any bandits..." she said while squirming a bit nervously while Mirajane blinked confused. 

"Huh? Then why did we come here?" she asked while Danielle took a deep breath and calm her nervous, Mirajane looking on perplexed. She soon gasped as Danielle got on one knee, which both females started to feel their hearts race out of their chests. 

"M-Mira..." Danielle nervously said as she slowly raised up the red ring box. 

"Gaah!" Mirajane quickly covered her mouth, her mouth hanging open as she knew what was happening as the ring box was opened to reveal the glowing ring which shimmered more with the setting sun on it. 

"Mirajane, my love, can we..., may I... forever soul bond with you?" Danielle asked now proposing to her, tears flowing from Mirajane's eyes from the joy she was feeling was far stronger than anything she ever felt. 

"I...I don't know what to say..." Mirajane said at a loss for words as Meredy stepped in from the side. 

"How about yes?" she whispered before stepping away as Mirajane soon embraced Danielle in a tight hug. 

"OH YES YES YESSSS!" Mirajane cried out happily as Danielle now teared up as well as the two happily embraced and kissed passionately as the wedding was now set in stone. 

\--------

Some days later, after Mirajane returned to the guild which happily congratulated the blushing couple as the wedding was set into motion which it took a lot of preparation from setting it up and inviting all the gusts. Once everything was ready and the day arrived, the loving couple walked down the aisle, both wearing lavishing dresses. A member of the Zentopia church happily wed the couple, which the gathered crowd of various wizard mages and even the princess herself Hisui, all whistled, clapped and felt overjoyed for Mirajane and Danielle as they happily shared their bonding kiss in front of the gathered crowd. 

Soon after everyone changed locations to a bustling beach setting, Danielle and Mirajane were once again back into their different color matching swimsuits along with everyone else wearing beachwear to enjoy the warm day. Drinks were flowing and everyone was being merry with congratulations given from everyone to the married couple as the party raged for hours. 

Towards the end of the party with many people gone or too happy to know left from right, a slightly tipsy Danielle glanced around curiously for her bride. 

"Mira? Mira where you go? I want to enjoy another drink with you!" she called out happily before she suddenly felt ropes throw over her chest and tightly pulled and began to be cinched off. "Gaah! Wha-ooooh!" Danielle gasped confused before moaning happily as she turned to see Mirajane now clad in her most revealing dominatrix outfit complete with thigh boots. 

"The party has gone on long enough, time for you and me to get to the true fun..." Mirajane said soon pulling out a strip of brown tape, smoothing the brown strip over Danille's moaning lips which the word WHORE was written across it. 

"Mmphpmmmm..." Danielle moaned joyfully as Mirajane got close and grind their bodies together. 

"I hope you are prepared, because I'm going to go full devil on your tonight, in ways you never experienced..." Mirajane lustfully told Danielle while trailing a finger down her chest while helping herself to a squeeze on her left breast. After staring into her eyes, Mirajane soon kissed Danielle’s gagged lips which she shuddered, having a slight release from her words alone. 

"Mmmphpmmm!" she moaned joyfully as Mirajane smirked and soon whisked Danielle away as the drunks would clean up the party. 

\------

"Is it here?" Mirajane asked while pressing a certain spot on Danielle's body. 

"MPMPMMMM!" she moaned out joyfully. 

"Or here?" Mirajane asked while trying to find her sweet spot. 

"Mmpmmmmmmm..." Danielle moaned out as she curled her toes a bit as Mirajane chuckled as she was straddling her newlywed lover on their bed. 

"Or could it be these?" she asked now fondling her breasts roughly with both hands as Danielle’s swimsuit began to come undone. 

"Mphhppmmmm..." Danielle moaned sensually, her eyes loving looking into Mirajane's eyes. 

"Heheh, don't worry we have a very long night, maybe a longer day, to find out..." Mirajane said soon removing Danielle's gag. 

"Mira, take me..." she gasped out as Mirajane nodded her head. 

"No need to ask..." she stated while deeply kissing her as the two would indeed have a very long hot night ahead of them. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a loving commission based on :iconmirajanelover:'s OC Danielle which is also based on this pic here: https://www.deviantart.com/mirajanelover/art/Mirajane-And-Danielle-07-754868024
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used.


End file.
